peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 August 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-08-01 ;Comments *Unusually for a Thursday night show, this one is broadcast from the studio in London and not Peel Acres. *The reason for this is later explained: Peel is DJing the following evening at Fabric, "making the night air hideous" as he puts it. Sender Berlin are also playing on the same night and their set will be broadcast next week (06 August 2002). *Peel mentions his acting debut in the film Five Seconds To Spare and ruefully notes that it wasn't even given a home video release. *He is still confused over the correct name of the Latvian band Depo, whose CD 'Alepo' was aired on 26 June 2002. Various people had emailed him the correct information but he can't remember what the answer is. *Peel starts the introduction to last night's Pig's Big 78 by mistake. JP: "How embarrassing. People will know now that it's pre-recorded, which I'm sure they never previously suspected." *The storm that had left Peel Acres without power for 18 hours (see 30 July 2002) also broke the home computer. Sessions *Bearsuit #3. Recorded 16-16-2002. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Wang Inc.: Clear a Space for the King (LP - Risotto in 4/4) BiP_HOp *Dawn Parade: The Hole In My Heart (EP - Electric Fence Your Gentleness) Sugar Town *Bearsuit: I Feel The Heat Of The Light From Heaven (Peel Session) *Sugar Minott: Life in the Ghetto (7") B.I.G. *G-Man: Lollipop (LP - Avanti) Force Inc *Septimania: Piece of Mars (LP - Welcome to Septimania) Commidify This! *Interpol: Roland (LP - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador *Snotty: Summer Beauty (LP - Short&Quick&Love) Hermit :JP: "Not a great name, really... Names are very important. I've often thought to myself - I was thinking about it last night - how different would my life have been if I'd been called John Lee Peel. I think it would have been different. I think that that film I made, for example a few years ago - I say 'the film that I made' - the film in which I had a brief part as a grumpy bloke filing records, would have been shown if I'd been called John Lee Peel. I don't think they would dare have shelved it. It didn't even go to video, which I thought it would do. I thought I'd be able to get video copies of it and distribute them to friends and foe alike. Nothing at all. Terrifically disappointing." *Bearsuit: Tiny Barnes (Peel Session) *Supreme DJs: Paw Print (12") Supreme Music *Depo: Pataloģiskā Noskaņa (LP - Alepo) Tornis :JP: "No problems with the pronounciation of this next band - this is Hifner. Feeble joke, for which I apologise (laughs)." *Hefner: I Stole A Bride (live) (LP - Kick, Snare, Hats, Ride) Hefner *Gerty Farish: Robert Parrish (LP - Bulks Up) Load *Yuka Honda: Schwaltz (LP - Memories Are My Only Witness) Tzadik *Bearsuit: Come Around (Peel Session) :JP: "I have to say that in an era when almost everything is quite like something else, I mean I exaggerate obviously, but Bearsuit are not quite like anything and we must be grateful for that." *Artie Shaw and his Orchestra: The Glider (Pig's Big 78) Musicraft :JP: "That is so annoying you know because there was supposed to be a fabulous segue there and it didn't work. I'd like to play that again just so I could give you the great segue but I don't think I can." *Speedball Baby: Asphalt Blues (LP - The Blackout) In the Red :JP: "Well you can see can't you what a great segue it would have been. So just imagine it for yourselves for a moment." *Stromtrooper and Rushout: Imagine (12") Nu Energy *FortDax: August Falling Pinewood Overpollen (12" - At Bracken) Static Caravan *Moonkat: The Spite At The End Of The Tunnel (7" - Home Is Where The Hearth Is) Purr *Bearsuit: Disembowel The Demonkind (Peel Session) *Sender Berlin: Die Erkenntnis (LP - Gestern Heute Morgen) Tresor *Captain Beefheart: Nowadays A Woman's Gotta Hit A Man (LP - Magnetic Hands) Viper *Bounty Killa: Sufferer (7") 40/40 *Dawn Of The Replicants: Leaving Town (CD Single) Flying Sparks *Tungsten & Morph: Pushing Me On (12") Sound In Motion *Bearsuit: Disco For Rodents (Peel Session) *Seldom Scene: Philadelphia Lawyer (LP - Cool Blue Outlaws: Songs of Rogues, Rascals and Rapscallions) Sugar Hill *Moon Unit: Whip It (7") God Made Me Hardcore :JP: "I'm off shortly to my lonely hotel room to listen to One World which comes up after the news." File ;Name *John_Peel_20020801.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *John Peel 2002-06 *mooo Category: 2002 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online